zero_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Arc 1 Episode 4: The Gods Show Favor
Participants Slade White Slade6.jpg Jun Ichihara.Yuuko.600.1644704.jpg Savior of The Day Jun pouted as she walked down the streets to her estate, pouting softly, her multi layered hair flew behind her as people parted in front of her, both because of her height of 6 foot even, also because of her clothes. She wore a stylized kimono, in the likeness of a butterfly. The Kimono itself was white, with the pattern of a monarch butterfly's wings on the bottom, in pink. But the real attention grabber was the obi, the huge ribbon tied behind her had been cut to look like butterfly wings, with the colors blue, and orange. But that' not the only reason people moved out of her way, the 'Eastern Witch' as she had came to be known was feared and revered by many people in The Gates, both for her fortune-telling and 'wish granting'. Granted the 'witches' powers were no more than smoke and mirrors; many actually thought she was some kind of witch because her appearance was always changing, different hair color, eye color, outrageous kimonos. Jun also had a darker side, her botanist ways, had also earned her the protection of many gangs who often bought various poisons from her, Jun sold to anyone, she didn't pick a particular gang to favor, as long as they paid her for her toxins she was happy. The high prices of her poisons allowed her to build her own japanese estate, complete with traditional gates, stone walls, a large courtyard and two different buildings, one her home and the other her shop. This particular day Jun had wanted to eat some exotic food; by that food she was too lazy to cook. As she passed an alleyway close to her house she noticed the blood drippings on the floor, normally Jun wouldn't of looked twice at a sight like that, living in the Gates had made her accustomed to seeing dead or dying people and not stopping twice, but she did notice something fleshy in the dumpster that had been left open. A man, Jun hesitated and sighed not wanting to get mixed up in something that she didn't need to be, but she was feeling benevolent today, and with great difficulty she got him out of the dumpster and into her estate. After she shut the gates, she dragged him to her Futon where she began to mix together various plants such as aloe, and other plants to form a salve, to fight infection and soothe pain. After she did that, she wrapped gauze bandages around each wound tightly to keep them from bleeding anymore; after she was done Jun looked down. "Fuck. I ruined my new Kimono." The expensive silk kimono Jun had made just for her was stained with blood. She quickly grabbed another kimono her kimono was black with a white rose pattern with pink lace, she was wearing a rose in her hair and a lace choker and bracelet. She came back into the room and arranged herself next to him and waited for him to come around.‏ -After sipping the drink that Nevaeh had given him, the effects instantly hit Slade. And even with his body’s resistance to these types of toxins and sedatives, Slade is too weak to fight it off as he normally would. Falling down like a log, Slade becomes the closest thing to a dead man that he can get oo without dying. From that point, Nevaeh finishes her torture treatment with some broken bones and a separated left shoulder. He has no idea where the Suv is taking him, or that he is even alive to begin with. For all of the Vigilantes who are following the tracking unit on the SUV, they would see these trails that the SUV makes and be confused as to why it stops in the middle of an alley for a few minutes before driving off again. The SUV had only stopped at two buildings prior to dropping Slade off, and they would notice that if they had been paying attention to the GPS trackers itself. For now, the SUV begins to drive down to the next destination where the robbery is going to take place. Whoever is following could leave the clue of the alleyway and follow the SUV or stop and check on why they stopped. If they did stop, they would see traces of something happening there. Not blood, Nevaeh did not leave a trace of blood. But with enough technology, one could be able to investigate the area and see that something happened. Meanwhile, Slade is taken by this new mysterious woman in her Kimono. Being taken into her estate, Slade remains down for the count in his unconscious state. Being placed down on her futon, Slade’s body seems lifeless to the visual eye. He is wearing nothing but the gym shorts that Nevaeh had given him during their last day of torture together. Slade’s body quickly becomes covered in some type of solvate creation from this woman. He isn’t exactly in a position to refuse her help so she is free to wipe whatever she wants across his skin. While in his unconscious state, he doesn’t know if she is helping him or making his injuries worse. Knowing how Price City works, it could be the worse before being the good of a person. It isn’t until she changes over into new clothes that Slade begins to react. With her resting herself on the right side of his body; her presence is within his arm length. And feeling his eyes shoot wide open in shock, Slade reaches out with his right hand to grip this woman by her throat. In a state of shock, Slade is only able to move his right arm because it had been the only limb that not been effected by the torturing. His hazel eyes stare at this woman now, clearly seeing that she isn’t Nevaeh. Wearing a kimono and being brought into an estate that actually looks peaceful; Slade quickly releases his crippling grip on her throat. If he had been successful in choking her, she would probably be all kinds of pissed off at this stranger attacking her after she does a nice thing. Upon her release, Slade says to her in a franic-“I’m Sorry! I’m sorry.”- Looking around, trying to see if he were in some kind of trap set up by Nevaeh.-“I thought…I thought you were somebody else…”- Trying to lean up on his left shoulder now, his arm making a loud popping sound before he falls back onto the futon-“AUGHH!”- He yells out as he feels the dislocation of his left shoulder. He didn’t know that Nevaeh had broken his body even more while he had been unconscious. Now feeling the pain of his ribs as well, Slade begins to groan out in pain. If the new stranger were to notice all of the broken bones on his body now, she would be able to help him if she chooses too. After the little frantic act he just put on, she might not want to help him now.- Making Friends Jun didnt even have time to react, before he had her around her throat, as he seemed to choke her for a few seconds Jun struggled to breathe, and her neck bruised a deep purple. After he realized she wasn't trying to murder him he let go, Jun lightly grabbed her neck which now had a hand shaped bruise around it. Jun gasped for air for a few seconds as she rubbed her throat deciding not to get angry at him. "It's okay, don't worry about it." Jun would study him for a second as he laid back down, his wounds were worse than she originally thought, broken ribs were no problem, but his shoulder was going to be a pain in the ass to relocate. Jun looked back at him as she stood up, and walked out of the room to grab more gauze, "You know, normally I wouldn't of stopped to help you." she said to him. Walking back into the room she set the gauze down and glanced at him with her yellow eyes, Walking back out of the room she went to fetch a bowl of cool water and mint, Jun soaked the gauze in the cool water before rubbing the mint leaf on the gauze, she looked at him as she did studying his body. "Looks like you lost a bad fight." Jun said, the smell of mint started to hang around in the room, setting the mint leaves and gauze back in the cool water Jun once again got up to light a stick of Cypress incense, which shiuld help stimulate healing. Returning back into the room Jun stuck it into a holder on the wall. Sitting back down on Slades right side, she looked at him once more before she began to swirl the mint and gauze in the bowl. "Im Jun, you don't have to tell me your name." She paused as she began to rip the mint leaves into the water, "Can you sit up? So I can wrap your chest first." She asked him her voice dropping to a whisper.‏ -He feels bad for choking the stranger who he had come to find had only been doing a kindness for him. Seeing the hand print begin to appear on her neck only furthers that fact about him feeling bad. But surprisingly, she doesn’t get pissed with him but comes with a more understanding tone. The girl walks in and out of the room after that, grabbing her supplies and such for what she has planned to aid him. His hazel eyes glance up to her yellow eyes, the second female this week to have a rare form of color in her eyes. This just seemed to be an odd time for Slade as it comes to show with the women he is currently coming into contact with. He laughs a bit before wincing in the pain of his lungs rubbing up against his broken ribs.-“You don’t know the half of it, Lady.”- The smell of mint begins to hit his senses, a nice change of scent from the trash can he had just come out of. The place with this kind of aroma soothes his mind into a peaceful trance. Then comes the Cypress incense, making Slade feel like he is in some kind of relaxation spa or something of that nature. She moves around the room some more before coming to kneel at his right side, closer to his dislocated shoulder. One of the last portions of his bone injuries is his broken right foot in three different places. Nevaeh had come to deliver a real number on him once he had passed out from her drug. This new girl gives her name in a sweet voice, much different than how Nevaeh portrayed her own. Realizing now that he doesn’t have his Vigilante Equipment or the Enhanced Contact Lenses, there is no point to hide his identity. How Jun doesn’t know who he is, is the real shocker of the situation. Slade is a world famous kind of guy, being the son of Price City hero Arthur White. But out of kindness to her, he begins to do everything he can with his right arm to lift himself up so she can wrap him up better.-“No problem.”- He says in a tone of voice that shows the painful struggle his body has to go through just to sit up. He then says to her-“The name is, Slade...Pleasure to meet you…Jun…”- He then flashes her a smirkish smile while he waits to see what she does next.- Painful Release, Voodoo Gibberish Jun nodded and moved herself behind him, bringing the bowl with her. She gently pushed him up, Further as she began to wrap the mint rubbed bandages around his torso tightly enough to hold the ribs in place to heal, but not tight enough as to constrict his breathing. The cool water would cool his skin, as the mint would only add to the cooling sensation. Moving to his foot, she would do the same but the shoulder was a different story, she couldn't merely wrap that, it had to be popped back into place and Jun knew how painful that was. Jun would help him to lay back down, if he accepted her help she'd gently lay him back down on the futon but did not cover him, she'd get up and grab the mint water, and take it out of the room, going to dump it. After she came back she'd lean over him and look for any other wounds, and occasionally place her hand on a random part of his body to check for more broken bones, or any other injuries. After she was done she sat back on her legs and glanced at his shoulder. "You know as well as I do that shoulder cannot simply be wrapped. It must be popped back into place." she said softly. If he wanted to do it now, Jun would go sit on his left side instead of his right, and take a hold of His wrist and elbow, and give it a harsh tug, forcing the ball join of the shoulder back into the socket, causing him immense pain, but if he didnt accept the help she'd stay on his right side and close her eyes. Either way she'd return to his right side and arrange herself to be comfortable.‏ -With his ribs and foot quickly becoming bandaged, his body feels amazing through the mint filled water that is being cooled on him. Compared to the ice cold or steaming hot water that Nevaeh had toyed with him, this is a complete 180 degree switch between situations. After every other injury had been taken care of, the injury that everyone dreads at this moment comes to be the final thing to fix. Listening to her talk, she did point out the obvious fact of what must come next for them. Nodding his head to her, he says-“Do it.”- with a confident tone, as if he were preparing himself for what comes next. With her soft hands coming to grip around his hand and elbow, Slade braces himself for the pain that would come in a few short seconds. *CRAUHCUCNCRUNCH!* The sound of his bone being popped back into place echoes throughout the entire estate. With his shoulder being popped back in, Slade releases a painful grunt while reaching over to his bad shoulder with his one good hand. Mere seconds pass before the pain subsides and the feeling of relief begins to come over him. Giving out a powerful sigh of relief, Slade only begins to laugh. Laughing in a hysterical manner, he begins to lay his head back on the arm rest of the futon. Coming to a point where you almost wouldn’t believe this story about Slade’s week if he tried to tell it now. Going from Vigilante one night, to torture victim the next three days and then to helpless patient to unknown stranger who uses methods of medicine that old shamans and ancients would use. If this hadn’t already weirded out Jun, Slade would look over to her yellow eyes and say-“Sorry about that hahaha, you just wouldn’t believe the week I have been having here, Jun…I am starting to not believe it myself the more it happens.”- Moving his shoulder a bit so his arm won’t get stiff, he gives a polite smile to the woman in the kimono and says in a sweet voice-“Thank you for this…Not many people would do a good deed like this in Price City…let alone a place like The Gates…It’s a rare thing to find.”- After coming to his senses a bit now with his injuries being tended too, Slade slowly begins to force himself to sit up; tired of looking weak in front of strangers. Looking around the room now, he can see that it is not your everyday conventional kind of shop. A lot of things seem out of the ordinary for a place like The Gates. With a raised brow on his face, he has a general idea of what she could do here in the city, but asks anyways-“What exactly is this place, Jun? If you don’t mind me asking.”- He then waits to hear a response from her before taking the conversation any further than that starting point.- Jun raised an eyebrow as he started to laugh like maniac, then he explained himself. "I figured, being half dead in a dumpster can't be the best experience one can have." She watched him eye her shop then turn to ask her. "Oh you know, herbal remedies, incense, I also fortune tell and grant people's wishes." She added the last part pretty darkly. Standing up she left the room, as she left she added "Among other things..." when she returned she grabbed then burnt down incense and replaced it with a new one of the same smell. She also came back with pretty large rice balls, filled with pork. Placing the plate next to him, she resettled herself beside him as she took in his 'kindness' comment. "Normally I wouldn't of intervened in your fate but, I did anyway, for reasons I'm not totally sure of." she said as she took a rice ball and bit into it. Chewing she pushed the plate to him and offered him some, "You're free to stay until you heal." she said between biting and chewing. Glancing at him she took one last check for anything she might've missed, and sighed. She had closed her shop today and she'd hear about it after; oh well. She'd make something up as to why she was closed without notice.‏ -When he listens to her explain what the shop is, it all seemed kind of standard towards the idea of what he thought the shop was. Then she mentions the granting people wishes portion of the shop and it brings Slade to raise a brow. Throughout his travels through the world he had come across plenty of people who called themselves one thing to another all leading up to the idea of witchcraft and wizardry. Nothing like this was “out of the normal line” of Price City. The Gates especially is filled with plenty of fortune tellers and psychics who get their kicks on filling people with false hope. Slade doesn’t believe in any of it. Though he doesn’t judge people who do. Some of the people he met along his travels were some of the people he remembers most. Not always for the good things as well. When she takes the comment and brings back a statement about how even she didn’t understand why she did this act, it reminds him of his trek through the wilds of Africa. Bringing up that story too her, trying to adept to her own personal lifestyle Slade begins to say-“I once met a man in Africa, his name is Tombuuku. A shaman who believed in the art of herbal medicines and prayer to the Gods. One of the first men who really opened up the world of fortune telling and even things like voodoo. He saved me once with a remedy of herbs and spices after I had been bitten by a Black Mamba. As you can tell, I don’t have the best of luck on my side. But I always tend to have people there to help me get back on my feet…and I always end up somehow smarter and better for the experience. Now, most toxins and venoms can barely do anything against me because of the training I put myself through so something like that would never happen again. But that is beside the point hahaha.”- He releases a slight laugh while she offers him some of the rice and pork. Not to be rude to her as a proper guest, Slade begins to nibble on it while continuing his story.-“He practiced this ritual on me that had to do with the tossing of bone fragments from an assortment of animals and even humans. Something I didn’t judge him on or ask about. And like rolling dice, he told me I would be destined to change the world…But he couldn’t tell me for the greater good…or for the worse. He told me, it would be up to me to decide that.”- He had never been open to tell people stories of his travels, but after she aiding him to get back onto his feet; he feels like she could be welcomed to a story like this. And her having a similar background to ole Tombuuku helped sway his mind as well. Responding to her gift of allowing him to stay until he heals, Slade smiles-“Thank you for that hospitality. I won’t be in your hair for too long. I don’t like being a bother to people.”- After saying that, he waits to see what she would say to his story, in a way this is one of his detective tactics. Having his own agenda behind the story as well, he will learn more about Jun by her next few statements than she will learn about him with this small story. That is the talent Slade has with his mind.- Jun listened to him and, put a finger to her lips. After he finished, she got up and took the incense from the holder and waved it out. "He was right to tell you. Most people hear of bad in their future and try to prevent it, which...is what usually causes the bad event. Trying to alter fate is not wise." she said, once she thought the incense was cool enough she tucked it into her sleeve, walking out of the room. "People doubt the Gods, and pantheons... not realizing, that if they intervene too much we become dependent on them for the slightest things. If they don't interfere at all we stop believing completely. It's all about balance." She said as she opened the sliding door and returned to the room settling down beside him. "People think magic is this all powerful, energy. It isn't, all we are really doing is focusing energy in a positive or...harmful way." After she finished talking she straightened out her kimono and looked back at him, "If you want tomorrow, I can go out a get you clothes. I don't think you wish to stay in those smelly shorts." She said as she wrinkled her nose at the thought. A small black cat had came in from the open door and hopped right into Jun's lap nuzzling her, Jun smiled and began to run her hands through the cat's fur. "Keiro....you're back." She said as she nuzzled the cat back. Pulling a small note that had been tied around his collar, "I see. Well then, interesting." She pet the cat one more time before it looked at Slade and left. She'd tuck the note into her sleeve and look at Slade. "Will you need anything else?"‏ -Slade listens and watches as Jun continues to walk about the room and talk about the very things Tombuuku had told him. She seemed to check out on the true belief of these kinds of arts. Most people who follows this kind of profession in The Gates tend to not know much about the subject outside of what they can find on the internet. But how Jun walks about and tends to her incense while talking, it eases Slade’s mind on the truth she speaks. Without his contact lenses, he can’t actually see her heartbeat to see if she is telling the truth, so his intuition and wits would have to suffice for now until he gets more of his equipment. He had to admit, she is right though. Though he does not believe in any of this, the principles in their speech remain universal. When people hear that bad things are going to happen, they try to fight against it. When in reality, they put their minds to focus so much on that; that it actually creates their own hell for them. Once she finished talking about the magic and witchcraft she practices, she brings up the smelly shorts that Slade is wearing and how he could get some more clothes tomorrow.-“Thank you, I’d really much appreciate that.”- He gives her a show of gratitude for her kindness just before the cat comes running in through the open door. His keen eyesight is able to see Jun read the note and place it away, Slade wonders now if she is hiding it for a reason. Feeling like that is a red flag for him, Slade doesn’t like to take chances when it comes to strangers. Slade begins to watch as the cat just as quickly makes its exit from the shop. To answer Jun’s question now, Slade slowly shakes his head-“No, I am fine.”- His tone more serious now, able to see that his mind is quickly going to work on something. Looking around Slade has to see if this does go wrong, how could he make his way out of here. He has no tools, no weapons, no gadgets and barely any strength. But at least this time now, he has his body to help work with him. Giving Jun the benefit of the doubt for a few seconds, he waits to see what she does next before acting upon any assumption.- Tie In For the next few days, Jun took care of Slade using her own form of remedies to held quicken his healing process. From what should have killed him to now being able to walk around the shop is a miracle in itself. And in those few days, Slade finds Jun as a friend and someone he can trust. And even though she wanted to know, Jun never pried into Slade's life to find out what Slade went through to receive those injuries. Once returning to his own home, Slade wants to make sure that his injuries are healing properly and not having issue with them. So he takes a trip to the hospital...One that he will not forget. Find out why in future Episodes. Category:Arc 1